


Four Days!

by Sowilo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sowilo/pseuds/Sowilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has gotten himself into a little bit of trouble with his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days!

**Author's Note:**

> Since AO3 is where I'm spending my time these days, I'm reposting some of my old work.

Derek walked into his wife’s office. “Hey, baby, want to get some lunch?” he asked.

Penelope whirled around in her chair and fixed him with a stare. “Hey, baby?” she said dangerously. “That’s all I get?” 

Derek looked at her, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Penelope glared at him. She stood abruptly, walked past him and closed the door. She put her hand on his chest and shoved him into the chair.

“What’s wrong is that it’s been four days! Four days!” she cried.

Derek still looked confused.

“Four days since we’ve made love!” She poked him in the chest.

“I don’t understand,” he said. “We’ve been apart longer than that lots of times.”

“Yes, _apart_ ,” she stressed. “We’ve never gone four days when we’ve been in the same place. Do you know what it’s been like for me to be snuggled up to your chocolate god body every night and not get any satisfaction!”

“I’m sorry, baby, I’ve been exhausted--” he began.

“And last night!” she interrupted. “Last night, I thought I was due when you got home on time, but you fell asleep on the couch at 9PM. Nine! But then I thought, ‘Okay, he’ll show me a good morning.’ But when I woke up, you were GONE!” 

“Ah, I wanted to go to the gym. How am I supposed to keep your chocolate god body if I don’t get my workouts?” He grinned, trying to charm her.

“ _I_ needed a workout!!” she yelled.

“Oops,” he thought. He watched her pace back and forth as she ranted. God, she was beautiful. He felt himself starting to get aroused.

She whirled around, “And another thing--” she stopped abruptly as she noticed the bulge in his pants. “Really?” she shrieked. “I’m yelling at you and you’re getting turned on!!”

“I know that you don’t want to hear this right now,” he said sheepishly, “but you are gorgeous when you’re angry.” Her eyes were snapping, her face was flushed, and putting her hands on her hips had pulled her sweater across her body, accentuating her curves. It also didn’t help that his body knew that an angry Penelope usually resulted in amazing make up sex, and given this particular issue, it was pretty much guaranteed.

“Stand up,” she demanded. Derek stood immediately. “I can’t believe that it makes you hot when I’m mad at you.” She fought down a smile.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. “You always make me hot.”

Penelope gave in and smiled against his mouth. “You’re just saying that because you’re trying to get laid.” Her hands were busy unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down. 

Derek began kissing her neck as he pulled up her skirt. “It looks like it’s working,” he murmured. 

Penelope pushed him back into the chair. She slid off her panties and climbed on top of him. “Don’t think that I won’t still be mad at you when we’re --oh, God, that’s good--done here.”

“Will you forgive me if I show you a good afternoon?” Derek said, thrusting his hips upward.

“Maybe,” Penelope said, throwing her head back as Derek nuzzled her cleavage. “You still have to make up for not taking me seriously when I was mad.”

“Good afternoon, night and morning?” He asked.

“Yes,” Penelope moaned, pulling him closer.

“Done, done and done” Derek gasped as Penelope began moving her hips down towards his thrusts, slamming them together. He had a lot to make up for, but he would enjoy every second of it. 

FINIS


End file.
